traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Pempti
:"Mankind's greed has no ending... You continue to consume until even your host is laid waste. Is survival that important? ...So important you would trade it for the earth's destruction?" -Adam :"If people as a whole are consuming too much then maybe that's another disease we need to cure... but we can cure it!" -Derek Stiles :"Even if greed does motivate some men, it can never overshadow the compassion of others!" -Naomi Kimishima Pempti is the fifth strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. Pempti attacks the respiratory and the nervous system from the liver or lung. It manifests as a gelatinous mass that hinders functioning of the organ it's into. Survivors of Pempti may contract Post-Pempti. Research :"I'd say you have one main objective: Do everything I tell you to do." -Victor Niguel :"What kind of objective is that!?" -Derek Stiles :"There's no known treatment yet. Would YOU like to think one up? I'm the one who's done all the research, so just listen to me." -Victor Niguel When Richard contracts Pempti, he insists that Derek and the team use his body as a guinea pig to create a cure. Derek and Victor first try a number of procedures to find a suitable solution to the problem, to no avail. After Derek excises a sample of Pempti, Victor has Derek solve a puzzle for the development of a nanomachine that reduces the production of Pempti's gelatinous fluid. With the new nanomachine in tow, another attempt on Pempti is made. After injecting the nanomachine into Pempti cells, the core is exposed. Victor suggests using the laser on it, but the core mutates quickly. Director Kasal gives the order to abort the operation, as Richard's body cannot handle extreme amounts of experimentation. After more research, Victor develops the scalar laser, which can be used indefinitely. Types of Pempti 'Pempti' The nanomachine will require two injections and will not cause small polyp formation. After the Pempti core is seen, use the scalar laser on it. The Pempti core will regenerate and begin a fierce counter, unleashing one of each three attacks in waves while retreating into its tissue to avoid laser damage. Each must be dealt with using the laser by destroying the associated mini-cores unless otherwise noted. Pempti's initial wave of attacks will always involve one of each of its variations. After it's used each attack once, it will surface when unleashing its next attack, becoming vulnerable to the scalar laser. Pempti always retreats into the tissue after taking enough laser exposure to register an "Ok", giving the player periods of time to focus on countering its own attacks and maintaining vitals before it randomly resurfaces. It will take a fair amount of laser exposure before Pempti is defeated. 'Mutated Pempti' After injecting the nanomachine, two Pempti cores will be be present. After initial scalar laser exposure, the core and gelatinous tissue splits to create two Pempti; one in the upper right, and the other in the lower left. Both Pempti are capable of creating mini-cores and often alternate between which core attacks. Once one Pempti is defeated, the other will go unstable and will attempt to kill the host by creating multiple types of mini-cores at the same time. 'Aletheia Pempti' During the Aletheia fight, the only Pempti cores seen are groups of blue mini-cores. They move around Aletheia while creating polyps, and each group needs to be be hit with the laser to be defeated. Operations ''Under the Knife'' ''Second Opinion'' ''Under the Knife 2'' Stats and Attacks Tips *In Under the Knife, if the Healing Touch is used before the nanomachine is injected, the collection of Pempti cells becomes hard to see, so using it at this time is discouraged. *Using the stabiliser on the Pempti body causes vitals to drop and results in a Miss. *Keep the laser on Pempti's core nearly the entire time, specifically near the top section of it, as this will do damage to Pempti's core and the mini-cores as they come out. It, in particular, minimizes damage from the grey mini-cores as they are destroyed in fractions of seconds after they appear. *Pempti will stop attacking for 2-3 seconds if it attacks in this order: Pink, Blue, Grey, Grey. You can use this short break to raise the vitals. *In Under the Knife and Second Opinion, scoring an "Ok" on Pempti's core while it is attacking will cause it to stop the attack, allowing you some time to treat wounds or raise vitals. *In Under the Knife 2, when dealing with Mutated Pempti, it is advisable that you alternate your attacks between the two. This ensures that by the time you have destroyed the first core, the second one would be near defeat, minimising frustration from its unstable state. **However, while tackling X-3, note that Mutated Pempti's cores do not have the same amount of health - one of them will die earlier if the player evenly divides laser exposure between the cores. This is to throw off unexpecting players who have been relying on the above tactic. *In Under the Knife 2, Mutated Pempti will always pause after releasing grey mini-cores. Mutated Pempti will pause for long enough for you to be able to inject 2 doses of stabilizer. Trivia *Pempti appears to have been the hardest GUILT to find a cure for, as extensive research and experimental operations were conducted to counter it, compared to other GUILT having no such shown research and experimental operations. It is also the deadliest one as it kills both Emilio and Richard despite Derek's best efforts to treat it. * Pempti's mini-cores are each shaped like the Greek letters - alpha, beta, and gamma. The circling cores look like alpha; tumor cores like beta; and laceration cores like gamma. *In Under the Knife, the initial collection of Pempti cells moves, making it harder to inject the serums or nanomachine. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2